leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS339
/ |title_ja=VS ビッパ |title_ro=VS Bippa |image=PS339.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=30 |number=339 |location=Grand Hotel |prev_round=Stagestruck Starly |next_round=Extreme Luxio }} / (Japanese: VS ビッパ VS or ビッパとお嬢様 and ) is the 339th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot enthusiastically watches another episode of Proteam Omega, his favorite anime, while evaluates the situation they are presently in. Pearl demands Diamond's input that their situation is somewhat strange; Diamond agrees that he's always found their 'escort mission prize' to be odd, but Pearl firmly believes that is the cause of everything. Still under the impression that she is their tour guide, Pearl finds it aggravating that she refuses to state her name, bosses them around and books the most expensive hotel accommodation for the three of them. Therefore, Pearl has sent Chatler to spy on her to uncover any dirt. Upstairs, Platinum has a phone call with her butler, who addresses her as "Lady", and frantically repeats his own wish to "protect" her. Chatler repeats these terms to himself before leaving, but is startled by something. Downstairs, Diamond and Pearl practice their comedy routine with their new Pokémon as the audience. Respectively, the two boys nickname their Pokémon, noting that Chimler is speedy and nimble while Tru is slow and sturdy, somewhat matching their Trainer's preferences. Suddenly they hear Platinum screaming from upstairs, and they rush to her aid to find a group of Bidoof furiously gnawing apart everything in the room. Pearl scans them on his Pokédex, but is surprised to see that the Bidoof's teeth are much longer than normal. Pearl tries to stop the Bidoof with his Pokémon, but is quickly overwhelmed by them as they cart Platinum off and storm out of the room, headed for Diamond. As he runs away, Diamond asks his Pokémon if they have any bright ideas, and gets an idea after watching Tru unable to bite through a cookie. Signalling the Bidoof, Diamond leads them to the roof via the elevator. Shortly afterwards, Pearl staggeringly makes his way to the roof, where the Bidoof have apparently calmed down with Diamond and Platinum unharmed. Diamond explains that Bidoof normally gnaw on trees to pare their teeth down, but urbanization reduced the amount of trees they could gnaw on, forcing their teeth to grow uncomfortably long and drive them crazy. He had led them to the roof to gnaw on the giant, golden statue where they calmed down, and cracks a horrible joke that prompts a laugh from Platinum. Pearl catches this, but Platinum reverts to her calm appearance and denies it. Pearl is then horrified to discover that the Bidoof had been gnawing on a solid gold statue, but as he whimpers about the prospects of having to pay for it. Platinum reassures him and reveals that she is the owner of the hotel, much to Diamand and Pearl's shock. Major events * nicknames his " / ". * nicknames his " / ". * The group are attacked by a group of . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * (statue) * (multiple) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the hotel retains its Japanese name as Hotel . In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Bippa - VIP và tiểu thư }} de:Kapitel 339 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS339 it:PS339 zh:PS339